


BDO Collection

by LittleWatty



Category: Black Desert Online (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWatty/pseuds/LittleWatty
Summary: Just a smattering of little works with mine and my friend's Black Desert characters. They are posted in the order that they were written, not chronological. It's unlikely they'll ever be put in chronological.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

_**Look at her. She’s already thinking about it, you know.** _ _**She’s always wearing that dagger on her hip. Because she doesn’t trust you not to turn on her. What’s to stop her from turning on you?** _

“Najat wouldn’t do that…” Ithrin muttered under his breath. “H’m? You say something?” With a forced grin, he smiled back, “No, no, nothing.”

_**See what I mean? She’s already suspicious. She’s plotting against you. She doesn’t need you, she only needs me. To steal my power from you. She knows you’re weak. We should just get her out of the way now. Save yourself the trouble of waiting until she’s stronger. Look, she’s not even wearing any armor! It would be so easy to just-...** _

Ithrin jammed his thumb into one of his bolts to distract from the black spirit leering over his shoulder. His grunt did not go unnoticed. When Najat glanced over her shoulder at him he just waved it off as nothing. That did not seem to do much to ease her mind but she turned back to the fire regardless, briefly glancing over her shoulder a second time before returning her full attention to the fire.

_**Trust me. You know I’m right. Look how tense she is. She knows you’re onto her plans. If you give her the chance she will cut you down. She will grow tired of defending you. She only helps you for herself, like a farmer protecting his cattle. Fattening them up until they’re ready for harvest.** _

His conscious mind did not believe what the Black Spirit was saying, but something… something inside him did. What other reason would she keep him around? He was useless without her. What other purpose could he possibly serve besides some free entertainment and assistance while she waited for him to get strong enough to be worth killing.

_**See? You know it’s true. Let’s be quick about it and she’ll never see it coming.** _

His hands shook as they released the arms of his mounted crossbow.

_**That’s it. Quick and painless.** _

At the noise, Najat turned from the fire again and saw her partner wide eyed, arm part way up, and a bolt loaded. It would only take the slightest twitch to release the hairpin trigger. “Ithrin? What are you…”

_**Do it.** _

The horror in his face made it click. “Ithrin, don’t listen to it. Whatever it’s saying it’s not true.”

_**She’s trying to save her own skin!** _

A gentle hand up, she slowly turned to face him fully. Vulnerable. “Listen to my voice. Listen to me. It can’t control you if you don’t let it. Whatever lies it’s telling you, you know better. I know you do. I trust you.” Slowly she moved forward, scooting across the dirt with her hand up to calm him. Her eyes never left his. They were so conflicted. So… afraid. “Ithrin. You know me. Inside you know that whatever it’s telling you is a lie. All it wants is power. You know this.”

_**And her black energy wants it too! You can’t trust anyone with a black spirit. You can only trust me. We’ve been through more together than you and her. I’ve helped you more than her.** _

“You are your own person. It does not have power over you. If you shoot me, do it of your own will, not because this _thing_ wants you to. Be your own person. Be better than it wants from you.”

_**I would never betray you. Not like her.** _

The bolt did not release by the time she closed the distance to him. Though she could have, Najat did not muscle him to the ground or force the danger away from her person. She trusted Ithrin. He wouldn’t do it.

_**Do it, or you’ll never get another chance.** _

Najat took his hand, and used her other to slowly lower the arm with the mounted crossbow. He was still shaking, but his expression shifted away from fear towards pain. “That’s it. Come back.” In a final release of tension his eyes closed, his hand tightened on hers, and he slumped forward. Najat let him lean against her, holding him with her other arm as he shook. Her touch grounded him and Ithrin never let go.


	2. Chapter 2

Calpheon rose about the surrounding farmlands, ever the same as it has always been. A city as big as this saw all sorts of people coming and going. None paid any mind to the large giant walking through the streets with his rather miniscule companion skipping along side.

“While you’re in the market, I’m…. going to go run an errand,” she chirped, not quite hiding the fact that she was certainly up to something.

It certainly didn’t go past Lejfur’s notice. “Don’t cause any trouble, Chen.”

“Never.” With a coy little smirk across her face, she trotted down the street in quite the opposite direction.

Across the bridge on the south side of the city, the bell tower of the Holy College stood high and large above the city. Pretentious priests and their ever present need to be better than everyone else. Chenamin huffed and whistled into existence her beast companion. Heilang growled with her discomfort. “Yeah, you get it.”

Within the pristine walls of the college she garnered many looks. Most of those that walked these halls were among the clergy, or one of the many red-haired defenders. Her target was one of them.

“Excuse me, young miss? Are you lost?” A keeper of knowledge stopped her when she entered the library. Heilang growled at him and he backed off. 

Nestled deep within the stacks of books she found what she was looking for. A giant by Chen’s own standards but still dwarfed by Lejfur, a red-haired Valkyrie nose buried in whatever book had caught her fancy. “Ahem.”

The woman looked up, her wide eyed stare caught off guard from the sudden interruption. “Oh, ah, Miss Chenamin. I wasn’t… expecting you.” Her eyes glanced around the stacks but only found the black creature that always accompanied her. “What can i do for you?”

“Don’t get your hopes up, Alyx, Lejfur isn’t here.” She sat cross legged on the ground before her and snapped Heilang out of existence. “I unfortunately find myself in need of your help with him.”

“He’s not in trouble, is he??” Alyxeria quickly snapped her book shut and got to her feet.

“No, don’t be ridiculous. And I thought you had faith in his ability to defend himself,” Chen scoffed.

The reply didn’t garner much relief from the Valkyrie. It only spurred mild irritation. “If he’s not in trouble, then, what help could you need?”

Chenamin opened her mouth but stopped, not really sure what or how to say why she was there. This woman was a known entity, easy to predict, the ideal source of the information she was after. But ultimately, the reason why she had that knowledge made the jealousy bubble in her gut. 

“I… uhm… It’s, ah...” The words just wouldn’t quite come out.

“Chenamin, you can say whatever it is you need to say. There is no fear or judgement here.” Those sweet hazel eyes gave her that same sickening affection that they gave every other poor soul. That jealousy bubbled up higher.

“It’s nothing! Forget it!” With a huff and a stomp, Chen bounced back to her feet and marched off.

Alyx was quick behind her, bounding in front with her longer legs to kneel and stop her before she got too far. “I don’t know what’s got you all worked up like this. If Lejfur is alright, then surely it’s not so bad. Just tell me what it is.”

“But it’s not alright!”

“What isn’t? What’s not alright?

She didn’t immediately respond, instead looking for a way out. That simmer in her gut was starting to hurt.

“Chen?”

Her top rocked as it started to spill over. “I don’t know how to please him!!”

The weight of her words didn’t quite seem to click. Other patrons of the library glanced down the stack of books at the odd pair, their words easily echoing down the otherwise silent rows. Alyxeria took her hand and led her down a path into a quiet reading nook. A little more private so that their words might not carry so far.

“Please him? I’m sure he enjoys your company. He said as much before.”

“No, you ignorant oaf. Please him. Like you did. I’m not…” Chen made some nonsensical motions with her hands, implying their size difference without words, “... like you.”

It dawned on her then and color rose into her features. “O-oh. You mean, you want to… sexually please him. I see. I didn’t realize you two were…-”

“Yeah and it’s none of your business. Just tell me what he likes since he won’t tell me, and I’ll be on my way.”

“Aren’t you a little… well, small? It was difficult even for me.”

The boil started to roil. “Not like it’s stopped us yet!” 

“Oh, it’s- you’re… You’ve already tried. Okay… uhm...” Alyx was particularly perplexed by the situation, but ever the good samaritan, did her best to help someone in need. It wasn’t her business or her place to judge someone’s choices. 

“Yeah. I just want to know what he likes, and then it’ll be like I was never here. You’re the only one I know he’s ever had sex with otherwise I wouldn’t have even bothered coming. So hurry up.”

Alyx laughed and settled down, understanding the entirety of the situation now. “Alright, I understand. He really is a pure soul. I’m not surprised he won’t voice what he wants. Come with me. There are… better places to have this conversation.”

It was an awkward walk as the two of them left the Holy College behind. Such carnal talk should not be had in a sanctified place. Instead they went to an inn, bustling with activity, and loud enough no one would overhear them. Chen sat down with a tankard of ale and, regretfully, listened.

The more Alyxeria talked, the more irritated Chen got. For a while that jealousy in her gut had died down, but listening to the way she talked about Lejfur’s body, it simply reminded her of all the things she couldn’t do because she was small. All the ways Alyx was better for him than she was. All the ways she could never quite be good enough.

The boil rolled over and threw the lid clear.

“Alright! I get it! You’re better because you can ride a giant’s cock and I can’t! Just shut up!” Screaming her frustration, Heilang snapped back into existence in the middle of the bar, and she hopped down from the bench she’d been seated at. The entire common area went silent and stared at them. “What?! Do you all have kinky giant sex too?! Am I the only one that doesn’t?!?” Heilang’s growl punctuated her words.

Every head turned right back around and did their best to ignore her. All the while Alyx stared in horror. “Chen??”

“Just leave me alone! Forget I even asked!!”

Marching straight out the door, she stepped on Lejfur’s foot as he happened by. “We’re leaving!!”

“What’s... why are you mad? What happened? Chen??” Barely stopping himself before barreling over the tiny form that he could hardly see past his collection of supplies, Lejfur just stared at her as she and Heilang stomped down the street. Not far behind Alyxeria appeared from inside the inn. They both made confused eye contact. “...Why is she upset? She didn’t say anything awful to you, did she?” Before Alyx could even get in a word, he continued. “Allow me to apologize on her behalf.”

“It’s alright. To be fair it was... nicer than I expected her to say. Especially after she said you two were, ahm...” She couldn’t lie. They never did before and she wasn’t going to start now. “She has quite the jealous streak.”

Lejfur immediately turned red, realizing what she was implying. Chen had gone to the woman who might have once been his life partner, and told her they were having sex. If his world could have imploded it might have then and there. “I… oh, em… ah… I have to go. It was, ah… nice seeing you again, Alyx.”

Just as quick as they’d appeared, the giant, the black beast, and the spitfire were lost to the streets. Alyxeria shook her head as she watched them go. “Good luck you two.”


	3. Chapter 3

Two silver clattered across the ground as the small pouch hit the ground near his feet. He growled, looking up through hair that hadn’t been washed since it last rained. “I don’t need your pity.”

Fiery hair bristled at his incredulous comment. ““I’m not giving out of pity I’m giving out of kindness. Do you need the money or not?” Those eyes dared him to refuse.

Reluctant, he cast his look away and toed the bag close enough to grab with his good hand. He didn’t even dare mutter a comment until after she’d walked away. “Pity made you look.”

\---

Same place as always, ignored by all, except that one pair of shoes that always found their way in his direction. “Still here?” As usual he refused to answer out of pride. “Look, I don’t care why you’re here, as long as you’re not purposefully letting yourself get stuck like this.”

“Why do you care at all?” he grumbled without looking at her.

“Because you’re still out here.”

“What makes me so special?” He glanced up. Her coat was a little thicker, indicative of the coming winter.

She offered a small pouch to him, the same as always. “Does it matter?”

“I guess not.”

\---

The worst of winter had passed, and the money he’d spent on his thick blanket had been well worth it. “Dinner’s on me tonight.” Instead of a bag of silver, this time she offered her hand. 

When he didn’t respond to her words she grew a little irritated. “Don’t pull this again. I’ll drag you there if I have to.”

With a grumble he grabbed her offered hand and stood up. He was not hard to support - body weakened by months of living on the street, and the missing weight of an entire limb. Still, her grip was strong - she might have had an easy time even if he was his old self.

“Why do you still do this?” he asked, walking beside her.

“Why shouldn’t I?”

It wasn’t an answer but he’d learned better than to push.

\---

“When are you ever going to tell me something about yourself?”

He glanced aside at her, taking his eyes off the interesting crowd that had filled into the tavern. He’d gotten a few disgusted glances but otherwise she was the only one who paid him any mind. “When are you going to tell me about you? You’re the one that keeps throwing food and beer at me every time you’re here.” In salut, he raised his tankard.

That didn’t give him a free shot but he wasn’t really surprised. She rolled her eyes at him before tearing apart the last piece of bread on her plate. “Just… anything. A name, even.”

A moment passed as he considered. Not like it would hurt anything. “Maltias.” He gestured a hand towards her expecting something in return.

“Tajsa. So nice to officially meet you, Maltias.”

“Thanks for the beer.” His snark at least earned him a little smile.

\---

A winter blanket doesn’t do any good against a downpour, and it’d been raining for the better part of a week. Any shelter he tried to find under buildings just met him with a pool of water from the roof or the building owner chasing him off. The bridges were crowded out. But he had a saving grace the others didn’t. The bitch with fiery eyes and hair that cared for whatever reason. “Dare I hope I might get the benefit of your kindness?” he muttered, probably looking more pathetic than usual.

“Am I dreaming or are you actually asking for help?” She mocked surprise.

His pride ached at the comment but his body hurt more from the cold. “If it’ll get me inside somewhere faster, I’ll get down on my knees and beg.”

“Oh I’d love to see that.” When she didn’t move to lead him anywhere he worried that, perhaps, she actually meant it. Just as the fear creeped into his face she released him from his torment with a laugh. “I’m kidding, let’s go. I’ll buy you a room for the night.”

A quiet thank you and he was able to sleep dry for the first night all week.

\--- 

“So, Maltias… should I ask?”

He glanced over away from the beer he was slowly nursing. “H’m?” Her eyes glanced down to where his shoulder ended. “Oh. That…” The stump where his right arm should have been started to ache as if it knew what she was asking. Just remembering what had happened.

In as many times as they’d encountered each other in Calpheon, she had never asked before, because a part of her knew that it probably wasn’t a memory he liked having. “Never mind. It’s not my business.”

“For as many times as you’ve given me free food and a room, there’s no reason not to say it. It was a troll. Or, well… a rock thrown by one.” It felt weird to say it, but she was a good listener. He’d told her about everything else that put him on the streets so why not this too.

He found it felt good to actually tell someone about it for once.

\---

Pain seared into his right side, feeling every bone shatter into thousands of pieces all over again. The laughter of the freak that did it. His eyes snapped open before the pain faded. Looking over he knew he wouldn’t find the arm he’d lost, but the phantom pain made him check anyway. Nothing.

On his other side, that bright hair. He could feel the warmth of her body against his other arm. It was still a few hours before dawn but he figured he wouldn’t be getting to sleep anytime soon. He gently brushed his fingers against the small of her back. Her skin felt nice. It felt nice to be noticed. Cared about, even just a little.

Ever so gently, for once actually trying not to be noticed, he moved off the bed. For the briefest moment she shifted and he froze but seemed to pass without disturbing her.

It was easy enough to dress without a noise. None of his clothes had heavy expensive pieces. Something about just leaving didn’t feel right. If he had anything to his name he might have left something for her, but she was the one always helping him.

She could hate him for this later. He’d hate himself for it for sure. But the door clicked behind him anyway.

\---

Winter had come back around again, but something was different this time. It was hard to place. Until her search came up empty. All of his usual places and he was nowhere to be found. Even their tavern - no one had seen him. Truthfully, no one even seemed to know who she was talking about. It clicked then that maybe she shouldn’t be asking the commoners. There was another group of people that might actually know him.

That search proved fruitless as well. The most she found was the winter blanket he’d bought using money she’d given him last winter. She damn near gave the beggar that had it a black eye trying to get answers. Turns out he’d left the city. Said he hopefully wouldn’t need anyone’s help anymore, gave the blanket to the first person he found, and walked out the gates. That was weeks ago and no one had seen him since.

She could only hope he was okay. Last time that she saw him he didn’t even wait for her to wake up before leaving. Being irritated with the gall she’d left Calpheon without even saying goodbye to him. Now it felt… it almost hurt.

He wasn’t here anymore, and there was no reason to look for him again. Maybe she’d find him another day, somewhere else, better than she’d left him.

\---

Heidel was as busy as to be expected - at least it wasn’t as busy as Calpheon. Normally she wouldn’t travel so far from home, but Lejfur had told her about a new shop that had opened up and she wanted to see it for herself. Though maybe she should have asked for better directions… she couldn’t quite find it.

Distracted as she was, she barely noticed the figure walking down the street in the opposite direction. It nagged at her. Something about him didn’t sit right. 

She turned to watch him walk away. Nothing about him really stood out, except that his right arm seemed to be covered in a thick black smoke. Lejf had told her about people making deals with black spirits to gain power in exchange for something. He was probably one of them.

The man stopped to talk to a cured foods vendor. Though brief, he did glance in her general direction, just scanning through the crowd before taking his pack of rations and moving on.

Then it clicked. She knew that face. Less hair, but she was confident. “Maltias??”


	4. Chapter 4

As it was most every night, Veil found herself awake at the witching hour. The sun was still hours from rising but her sleep was not so desperate that she was willing to close her eyes again. Instead she just observed her surroundings, taking in each little detail, and the little things that reminded her she was safe. Given her line of work, no matter how quiet she tried to be, there would always be the risk of someone finding her.

The brace on the door was still in place. The dagger embedded in the window frame, precariously balancing a tankard with stones in it, just enough to make plenty of noise if the window is jostled. The warm body of her life long companion. That last one wasn’t explicitly necessary to keep Veil safe, but she felt better with him there regardless. Ira was her best friend and the one person in the world she could trust.

Not wanting to disturb the arm draped gently over her waist and wake him, Veil turned just her head to look at him in the faint light of the pre-dawn hours. There wasn’t much to see that she wasn’t used to already. The face of her friend, her chosen family, her brother in arms. Marred only by that one scar across his forehead.

The memory was a fond, if embarrassing one. She still remembered the look on Ira’s face after she’d headbutted him when he surprised her. Not the best of first impressions but they got past it fairly easy. He would still guilt her about it every once and awhile. Veil smiled to herself thinking about those antics. They gave each other shit constantly but they always had each other’s backs.

Feeling the sleep come back to her, Veil turned her body to match and inched in closer to Ira. His hand firmed around her waist and pulled her close. Beside him was still her favorite place to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A skull splitting headache can really only be cured by two things: sleep, or a drink. Since the sun was still much too high for a night’s rest a drink it would be. Sangilak flipped a silver to the barkeep in the Golden Toad and took her ale back to a community table. She sat down heavy and heard a squeak from the other side of the table.

“What’s the big idea?!” a small Shai with red eyes wiped her own drink from her face. 

This would not help her headache. “You got a problem?”

The Shai did not like that answer, hopping up on the table and marching down to stare at Sangilak, almost at eye level. “You’re the one causing the problem here. You spilled my drink!”

“So go get another one.” The pale eyes narrowed, looking as if on fire.

“You spilled it, you pay for it.”

“No.”

Smoke could have burned from her nostrils. “Fine. Then we settle this the old fashioned way.” Sangilak’s head barely moved as the Shai punched her square in the jaw. The surprise of the audacity almost outweighed the new throb in the back of her skull. That voice in her head started screaming insults.

“You don’t want to do this, tiny one.”

Another punch to the other side of her jaw. Now it was just getting irritating.

Sangilak stood up, towering over nearly everyone else in the room, especially the Shai, and glared down. “Alright. Fine. Outside.”

The crowd that had gathered parted as the large woman marched right out the door she’d only just come in. She popped her stiff neck and motioned for the Shai to give it her best shot. Might as well give her a free shot - Sangilak didn’t want to be too hard on her.

Chaos ensued. Brute strength as she was, it doesn’t do much if your opponent is fast enough to avoid most of your grabs, even if the hits she gave did little damage. The two of them exchanged blows and made a mess of the main street through Heidel. Lara screamed and shook her fist when they broke some of her boxes. The blacksmith shut his doors to avoid it spilling over into his shop.

The fight only lasted a few minutes, but both combatants were wiped. Sangilak held the Shai out at arms length while she swatted back weakly. They were both exhausted. “Truce?” the larger woman panted, not willing to concede, but more than happy to give credit where it was due.

For a moment it seemed like the Shai wouldn’t consent but then she stopped swinging and sat down on the street next to Sangilak. “Truce…. Drink? You still owe me one.”

Sangilak laughed. “Why not.” With a groan and a few popping joints she got back to her feet and extended a hand to the Shai. She hopped back up to her feet without any help. “What’s your name?”

“Agnja.”

“Sangilak.”

The pair shared a drink, forming a loosely termed friendship based on a sense of mutual respect, and a mutual loathing of most other people. At least Sangilak’s headache seemed to have gone away, and the voice in her head was quiet once again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

One of the easiest things to do in a city is to disappear. The sheer number of people bustling from one place to another, the din of conversation that never seemed to abate, and the ever winding narrow passages. Even easier in a city the size of Calpheon. If someone was looking to hide it was the best place to be. However, even still some might be able to find their intended target, no matter how they try to pass unnoticed.

“Going somewhere?” The frame of a familiar elven woman stood in the doorway of the tavern in the Merchant’s Alley, staring back up at Onris as she prevented him from leaving. The same elves woman that had invaded his mind and refused to leave. Her pupils widened in excitement as she taunted him. Tonight just got interesting.

He unashamedly gave her a quick once over and knew exactly where this would be headed. “I guess not.”

“Good.” 

“Do I get a name this time?” 

She brushed past him without a word, running her tattooed hand down his bare arm, disappearing into the bustle of the evening crowd. There was no doubt he would follow. If he could find her.

So began their little game of cat and mouse. They always played their little game with some level of variation. Cop a feel and steal her drink from the bar before she takes it right back and disappears into the crowd. Pin her to an unoccupied table only to lose her the second someone distracts him. She always teased, provoking him, and taunting him with the possibilities.

As the sun began to set the crowd thickened. It got harder and harder to find her through the noise and swaths of people. Nearly a minute had passed since he last laid eyes on her. If it went too long he might not find her again and his chance would be lost. Onris’ eyes passed over the stairs in the back of the tavern and caught the briefest glimpse of her ascending the steps. She made eye contact with him and smiled. An invitation to follow.

Predictably, she was gone by the time he caught up. Now it came to his final puzzle: a challenge of wits. Which room was hers. There were several doors on either side of the hall. All looked just as unoccupied as the next. It was never the first set of doors - they were too easy to reach. Never the last - it left you cornered with little room to escape. The middle was an obvious choice - too obvious. He chose the second door, and always the one on the left. It was unlocked.

The room appeared empty upon first glance. For the barest moment he wondered if he chose wrong - then he heard the creak of an old floor board and spun around the back of the door. Her kunai clattered to the floor as he grabbed her, pinning her to the frame and slamming the door shut. “That was fast,” she purred, staring up at him with those bright yellow eyes as she teased the side of his leg with her foot.

Onris smirked and kicked the weapon away. “Are we playing with toys now?” She struggled briefly but he held her firm. There was an opportunity here to appreciate the distinct lack of clothing that previously hid the lace she now flippantly wore. He wasn’t going to waste it.

“Where is the fun in making it too easy for you?”

His knee buckled as she kicked her heel into it and sent him down to the floor before her. A hand took a firm hold of his hair and pulled back to force him to look up at her. Quite the view if he did say so himself. Her golden tattooed hand brushed his bangs from his face, pausing just for a moment as her skin touched his.

Another kunai seemed to materialize in her hand, daring to find its way into his exposed throat. The risk just made it more delicious. “Do you yield?”

“If I don’t?” There were few liberties that he was afforded beyond his view but he took what was offered. Onris ran his hands over her bare thighs. He tugged at the lingerie which earned him a sharp tug of his hair. Even still he did not flinch away from the steel at his throat.

“I might play with you for a little while. Have my fun.” The tip of the kunai traced its way along his jaw. She flicked the point against the peak of his chin, drawing the tiniest bead of blood. “But you know I will always win.”

It only took one slip. She pulled the blade away to wipe the blood onto her thumb and he took his chance. Onris tightened his arms around her hips and lifted her from the ground. Instinctually she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled her body closer to his. “You might be right, but the fight is where the fun is.”

The weight of her back hitting the bed loosened her grip on the weapon and knocked it away from her grasp again. Now that he had the upper hand there was no sense wasting it. She marked his chin so he might as well return the favor. Little was left to the imagination behind the lace that barely covered her breasts. They enticed him in, his lips finding every sweet spot that brought noise from her chest. She hissed and rose up to meet him as he left a little love bite over a nipple.

This was not where she was about to let their little fight for dominance end. When he’d satisfied his need to torment her for the moment and leaned back to unbuckle and remove portions of his attire, she threw her hips to force him off balance and turn the tables back on him. He let it happen, grabbing her ass as she straddled him, not surprisingly looking pleased with himself. 

Not satisfied herself, she grabbed his wrists and forced them over his head. “Don’t make me steal your belts,” she whispered into his ear, grinding down her hips against his excitement. “You know I know how to use them.”

“Try it.” Using her position against her, he tongued her ear, bringing her lobe close enough for a toe curling bite. She moaned as her grip slackened and he took the opportunity. Just enough of a lapse in her attention for control to return to his favor.

She cursed at him, now trapped under his weight, yanking at the belt of his trousers to get it undone. “Cheater.”

“You started it.” He helped her remove the belt from his waist only to turn on her and bind her wrists with it. As the leather tugged at her skin her eyes widened in surprise. It wasn’t her usual game to let him bind her. “Do you yield?” Her own words turned against her.

Mischievous energy burned in her eyes. “Never.”

One hand held her wrists above her head while the other traced down the hem of her lingerie. It would be a shame to have to ruin it. “It would be so much easier if you did.”

His hand continued down while his mouth returned to it’s previous joy of finding that skin teasing him from behind the lace. Practiced lips teased every familiar curve. She whined against his ministrations as she tried to find the will to fight back. Every time she tried to tug her hands free he would hilt his fingers inside of her and remind her who was in charge with his teeth.

With his place above her seemingly solidified, Onris leaned back to finally remove his shirt and the last of the clothing keeping his skin separate from hers. Unfortunately for him he hadn’t yet pulled an orgasm that would have left her shaking. She still had fight left.

The moment his vision was obscured by fabric she wrestled him to his back. It was sloppy and left them both in a fit of laughing as he ended up stuck in the tight shirt. She was at least kind enough to help him out of it - though he took the chance to try and push her off, she threw her hips into his chest to keep him there. Her thumb pressed hard on the red mark on his chin. “Ah, ah. It’s my turn. I have something better for you to do.”

The meaning in her words was not hard to miss. His mouth was more than willing to occupy itself with something other than words as he grabbed her hips and pulled her forward. He tasted every inch that was offered. The familiar sweetness better than whatever drink was offered downstairs. He dove deeper when her fingers combed their way through his hair. Hands tight on her hips, he knew exactly the best places to go.

Little shudders ran down her thighs as her quiet gasps came in shorter. It was so close she begged for it. But the control of her position was lost when he stopped, instead turning his head to kiss the inside of her thigh. Two could play at this game. That edge she rode him to abated and she groaned her frustration.

“Don’t tell me you’re tired already,” she breathed, bent forward on her arms, hands tight on a pillow. So close but not quite.

The tingling in her body slowed her reaction time just enough that he was able to slip out from between her thighs in a single motion. There was no stopping him now. He knew exactly how leave her at his mercy. She laughed between panted breaths as she felt his warmth approach from behind. “You’ve got me this time,” she said, still unable to get her wrists free from his belt.

“What kind of dashing rogue would I be if I didn’t take advantage of the situation.” His breath tickled the back of her neck as she leaned back against him. Lips grazed over her shoulders causing her hair to stand on end as his hands started to wander again. The briefest moment of tender worship before their game began anew.

Onris pushed her full onto the bed, narrowly avoiding a pillow that flew back in his direction, quickly climbing after her. She tried to fight back against him but the binds on her wrists gave him a clear advantage. There was nowhere else for her to run and her eyes dared to invite him closer.

“Be good for me, won’t you?”

“If I was a good girl, I wouldn’t be here. And you know it.”

“Then we understand each other.”

A smirk flashed across her lips. “Almost.” In one smooth motion she kicked one of his knees out from under him, again, and attempted to scramble out from under him. Not fast enough with her handicap.

With a playful growl, Onris grabbed her by the hips and pulled her back to him. He would win this game of cat and mouse. There was no point in taking the rest of his clothes off at this point. The dampness of the lace was evidence enough that she was almost ready to break. “Say please,” his voice was deep in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine that he could feel. She remained stubbornly quiet.

A hand pressed down between her shoulder blades, pinning her chest to the bed, and her ass presented up to him like a gift. He leaned into her hips and teased her with the pressure of his still restrained erection. The only release she would find would be from it. “Say please.”

That word hissed through her teeth when he grabbed a handful of hair to make her look back at him. “Please...”

The fabric that barely separated them was pulled away and the game was over. Her body welcomed him wholly as she moaned out her need. That edge she rode him to disappeared beneath the wave of what he did to her. There was no will to fight, no need to resist, as she let him do what he willed. All she could do was bury her noises in the sheets.

There was no game left, no pleasure to deny. All that remained was his body and hers. Melting into one rhythmic movement. Unconscious to his own actions, his hand found one of hers and held it tight, fingers interlaced.

Her nails dug into his hand as she buried her cries in the sheets of the bed. Involuntary shivers wracked every muscle. They’d found that point of no return and kept on going past while she melted into a puddle underneath him. She lay in a mess beneath him as he finished himself off. Tired though she may be, she had enough energy to scoff at him as he came on her leg.

Barely finding the energy to get her feet underneath her, she managed to stand and make her way to the wash bin. “Will you let me go now?” she begged, with hooded and sleepy eyes, offering her wrists back to him.

“I’m not so sure I should. You might try to stab me again.” The response he got was less than amused. She seemed offended that he could even suggest she remain tied like that. It just made him laugh. Not willing to roll over for him she found her own means of releasing herself. A quick swipe of the kunai she’d lost earlier and she was free to clean up the mess he made. 

Onris whined. “Hey. That was mine.” 

“Should have untied me,” she teased, twirling the knife on her finger as she stood there, still gleaming with sweat in her lingerie. If he had half a mind he might take her up for a second round.

“How did I know you wouldn’t just tie me up and abscond with all my things?”

The woman crossed the room and leaned in real close. She never once broke eye contact with him. There was something in her eyes he couldn’t place. “You don’t.”

In a rather uncharacteristic move she kissed him on the lips as she straddled him on the bed. Her fingers tangled their way through his hair as their lips mingled. Even his own hands responded in a way he didn’t intend, wrapping around her body and pulling her closer. There was a different emotion here. It wasn’t lust, it was… something else. They fell back together into the sheets, sharing a last few kisses before they settled, her nestling against his chest. 

“Will you stay until morning?” she asked in a quiet voice, barely above a whisper. His lack of response was an answer in itself. Something unspoken hung in the air and she didn’t push the question. Instead she just closed her eyes and let her body settle.

The night lazed on, the hollow drum of chaos from the tavern below, and their bodies still tingling from mutual orgasm. His fingers ran little circles between her shoulder blades. The peace of the moment was interrupted only by the intrusive thoughts that demanded to be heard. Complicated things that sought to ruin the simplicity of it all. It was only about the sex, right?

Those thoughts were the only reason he was still awake. If he’d been trying to sleep Onris might have missed the gentle breeze from the window. It wasn’t open earlier, and by the time he opened his eyes to look, it wasn’t open any longer. To any normal person it might have been played off as a trick of the drowsy mind. But Onris wasn’t a normal person.

The voice in his head screamed at him as he flattened himself against the bed, now staring up at a kunai embedded in the wall where his head had just been. Beside him, the woman was immediately awake but fear was not the expression he would describe on her face. Perhaps their game earlier hadn’t been a game at all.

Onris cursed the berating he was stuck listening to in his head as he rolled off one side of the bed. For once he wished the damn thing would just shut up. Rising from his cover behind the mattress, still barely clothed, he found the figure on the far side of the room that had interrupted his evening.

A kunai grazed past his cheek from the other side of the bed, quickly followed by the nimble body he’d been so accustomed to ‘wrestling’ with. She used her momentum against him, entangling her limbs with his body, to pull him off balance. A glint of light caught him off guard as he saw that golden tattoo alight with some unearthly glow. Now he heard true panic from the black spirit sequestered in the back of his brain. It was afraid of her. If he’d moved even just a breath slower then whatever power emanated from those marks might have done their damage.

The reality of it set in then - both she and the stranger were in this together.

All pretense tossed into the wind, he out maneuvered the woman, slipping out of her grasp and behind. He hooked her arms with his and pinned them until he felt they couldn’t go any farther. If she tried to break free she’d only hurt herself. “If you wanted to invite company, you should have told me,” Onris purred into her ear, looking at the man on the other side of the room.

Icy eyes flashed with anger as the man vanished into the dark. Someone had some tricks up his sleeve. The room was perfectly still for a moment. She didn’t fight his hold and he didn’t dare move.

A half breath and the faint impact of a foot.

Onris released the woman just in time to drop below the incoming blade. The second she was released, she was gone. Each of these two seemed to move like a dance, their steps perfectly choreographed; there was never any risk of the newcomer ever hurting her. Whoever they were they’ve been working together for a very long time.

Without his leverage Onris felt painfully exposed. Time to resort to other means of tipping the balance. “Hey handsome, don’t be jealous. I’d fuck you too.” He kissed the air at him. This might not be the game he’s used to playing in a bedroom at night but he’d have fun with it regardless. 

The two exchanged equal looks before setting their sights back on Onris. There was barely a breath before all three of them moved in a single moment. The woman kept her hand on a kunai, though the thing he was most concerned about was that glow from her arm and her insistence on getting close enough to grab him. The man wielded a short sword not unlike Onris himself. In fact, their skills were eerily similar. He’d have to ask that headache of a black cloud about all this later.

Every so often Onris would dodge a strike just enough to grab a piece of his earlier discarded equipment. It made his combat cumbersome but he wasn’t about to leave all his things behind. He threw a shuriken at the window, shattering the glass onto the street below. He’d have to be fast to make it there. “It’s been fun, but I really must be going. Pillow talk isn’t my thing.” 

The man with the icy glare glanced between his partner and the window. He made a charge for Onris, seeming as if he shifted through space itself to get closer. It was a trick he knew well. Onris glanced off the side of his blade, stealing a sweet kiss on the strangers cheek, before bolting towards the window.

Before he could make it there the woman caught him in an embrace. It was the same thing she had done from the bed. He rolled with the impact, redirecting the momentum to continue his path for the window. Just as he was about to make a smart remark he felt the breath leave his lungs and the smile fell from his face. There was no pain - the blade was too sharp for that. But he’d feel it later.

Their path continued through the momentum as his back slammed against the edge of the window frame. The woman landed on his still bare chest. Fear flashed through his blood. She was shaking as bad as he was. It was only a few moments but the time it took for her to look up at him with some semblance of regret in her eyes felt like forever.

“Veil! Do it!” 

Pain flashed in her face and she hesitated. Not risking another kunai between his ribs, or worse, Onris shoved the woman off of him and tumbled backwards out the window. Glass tore at his back but the damage would be minor compared to the blood pouring from his side. Pulling on his black spirit, he disappeared as he fell, reappearing down and around the corner from the broken window. All that remained from where he would have fallen was an unfortunately dropped boot.

There was no time to hesitate. They’d be looking for him and no doubt be intent on finishing the job. The north stable wasn’t far. He’d lift a horse and be out of here before they knew what direction he went.

Onris cursed the stranger that had interrupted his night, the woman that he thought maybe… maybe he could trust, and most of all he cursed himself for this slip. His breath started to hitch in his chest and he felt like he was suffocating. 

Damnit all. 

She’d gotten one of his lungs. A horse wouldn’t be possible - he wouldn’t get more than a league out of the city and then one of the roving packs of imps or something else would finish him off. Instead he could only hope to hide in chaos. He moved west through the back alleys, having to hold his pants up because of the belt she’d cut, blending into the side of the city that was still plagued with riots.

The more he thought about it, the more miserable his night got.

Though there was unrest in the streets on this side of Calpheon, they hid many abandoned hovels. One he had frequented a few times before. It crossed his mind that there was a chance she might know about it… Veil, he guessed her name must have been. Until this wound started to mend all he could hope for was that her hesitation meant something. Maybe enough to save his life a second time.

This was going to be a painful road. For more than one reason.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate perspective of the last chapter

The last Onriel piece, but from a different perspective (sans smut)

Hunting is not an uncommon pastime in the many holds between Serendia, Calpheon, and beyond. Most hunt simple game, herbivores that pose little risk but provide delicious reward. Some hunt more dangerous things for the prestige; bears, wolves, and even bigger monsters yet. But there are still yet some who hunt an even more dangerous game than the predators of the wood. Those that hunt people.

Veil’s mark was not hard to find. She’d learned his patterns long ago for her own personal reasons. Now, unfortunately, she sought him out for another reason. A contract had come in with his name on it. He had a black spirit and she was tasked with destroying it even if that meant destroying him.

Something tugged somewhere in her chest when she and Ira spotted him across the marketplace. She realized she didn’t want to be here. She didn’t want to do this.

“You sure you’ll be fine on your own?” There was concern in Ira’s voice. It wasn’t often that she volunteered to take care of a contract alone. Especially not one that was known to be of a high skill level.

“I’ll be fine. I know him.”

“That’s what I’m worried about.” His voice was terse but he didn’t stop her as she walked away.

Armor was abandoned for this mission. Her best bet was to approach it like every one of their previous encounters. Carnal. Get him to drop his guard for the sake of good sex and it would be over before he even knew it. Just thinking about it turned Veil’s stomach. She had to move forward. She had to do this. Her entire life was spent hunting down black spirits and purging their evil from the world. Even if Onris didn’t seem a scourge to the land yet he might someday be. That’s what she was supposed to be preventing.

Ira always hated when she used her body as a lure for targets. Even more so since he found out she’s seen their current target multiple times. What he didn’t know , partially through her own refusal to acknowledge it, was that it started to become more than the sex for her. Onris was actually a pretty terrible person if left to his own devices, but in a way so was she. And she didn’t feel guilty about that fact around him. 

She shook the thoughts that bored through her mind. It was work now. There was a contract for his black spirit and she was obligated to complete it. Whatever else was there it didn’t matter.

“Going somewhere?” Veil perched herself in the doorway of the tavern before Onris could leave. Though her clothes hid the bait she wore beneath she did not hide her intent. There was only one reason he knew of as to why she’d seek him out.

“I guess not.”

“Good.”

“Do I get a name this time?” His question fell on deaf ears as she disappeared into the crowd. There was no name she could give him. It would only make this harder to do.

For the time being, though, she could have fun with him. Forget the things she needed to do. Maybe even find a little bit of shared happiness between them. Teasing him as she made him chase her through the crowd.

A stranger spilled his drink on Onris’ arm and she slipped out from between his arms to disappear back into the chaos. In a passing glance she caught sight of Ira across the street. He was watching everything she was doing and it sent a pang of guilt through her chest. She looked away and made for the stairs. The game couldn’t go on forever.

He followed as she knew he would. The lace lingerie she wore would distract his eyes and his mind when he came in. A few kunai were hidden around the room for her if she needed them. 

There was only a brief struggle for power before she got him down to his knees. It would be so easy. Just a gentle stroke of the cheek and he wouldn’t be able to stop the inevitable. Her fingers traced the angles of his face.

Just do it. Get it over with.

Her hand twitched away from his face. Not yet. She couldn’t do this yet. Just a little longer, a little more happiness. Then he could die happy and maybe she’d be okay with that.

Their game took them to the bed. Roughhousing and fighting each other for what dominance could be stolen. They tumbled around the mattress, tangling themselves in the sheets, losing pillows to the floor. When he finally bested her, once and for all, he claimed that delicious prize that waited for him. He didn’t even bother ripping the lingerie from her body.

Rough as he may be she did not miss the moments of sweet tenderness. Tantalizing touches and the gentle caress of his lips over her skin. Thinking about it made her heart thunder in her chest. The more time they spent together the softer his affections became. She tried her hardest not to look too hard at it. If she did she might be too scared of what she saw.

“Hey. That was mine,” his pouting words pulled her mind back to reality as she cut the belt that tied her wrists.

“Should have untied me,” she teased him from the other side of the room after washing up. Her skin was still sticky with sweat but she didn’t mind it. It made him look at her more. 

“How did I know you wouldn’t just tie me up and abscond with all my things?”

Oh the things you don’t know.

Veil crossed back over to him, just appreciating that way he looked at her for as long as she could, full well knowing it wouldn’t last. At least they were happy for now. “You don’t.”

Some part of her mind broke through as she stood there so close to him. Their lips met in a tender moment that she did not know she wanted, or needed, until she was there doing it. She pulled herself closer to him until their bodies met. This was unlike every other encounter they’ve had together. They’d never kissed like this before - with emotion instead of lust.

Even as she pulled herself closer to him, hands tangled in his mess of hair, he did not respond in his usual overt ways. Onris’ hands were gentle as they held her. If they just stayed here forever maybe she wouldn’t have to follow through with this. What if she told him there was someone after him? That he should run? Her chest ached at the idea of being left behind.

Trying her hardest to distract her mind with the taste of his mouth, Veil pulled him down into the sheets. He followed without complaint and without taking his hands from her. It felt as though they barely touched her skin but were part of it at the same time. She would miss his warmth.

“Will you stay until morning?” She almost asked if he would stay with her, but the words didn’t quite make it out. Maybe it was coincidence, or maybe he could feel the tension in her soul, but he didn’t respond to her words. There was little she could do about it. At the very least she could stay in his presence a little while longer.

Veil closed her eyes as if to sleep but it would never come. Not tonight. She knew Ira was not far. He wouldn’t wait much longer before making sure the job was finished. There was no stopping this. She let out a heavy breath and willed her body to melt into his if only to stop the inevitable pain she would feel.

All too soon she heard the breeze from the window. It was time. She took inventory of every weapon she had hidden in the room.

Then he moved. Onris flattened himself against the mattress to avoid the first assault and Veil steeled herself against the inevitable. It was time to work.

They rolled to opposite sides of the bed, giving her an easy opportunity to catch him off guard. A straight shot. One chance. The ancient light glowed from her tattoos as she launched herself at him kunai first. 

Things did not exactly go according to plan. She missed and he used her as a body shield against Ira. He put it all together too quickly. That everything was a lie and she had been there to kill him all along. If it were so simple. Onris repeatedly dodged their attacks - the only to have ever lasted so long against them both. But her heart wasn’t exactly in it anymore.

She and Ira shared a look as Onris taunted them both. Escape was his only option. Even if he did, he would never trust her again, so there was no point holding out hope that he might survive. She would never have him back. Better to cauterize the wound. Ira nodded at her and she returned the gesture. They’d end this tonight.

Onris danced past Ira’s attack and made a beeline for the window. Without a free shot at his forehead she had to use her blade. He would not escape. 

Their bodies made impact only a few steps from the broken window. Her weight did little to change his trajectory but it did plenty to sink her kunai between the 3rd and 4th rib. Deep enough until she felt the resistance stop. His breath caught in his throat and the regret that flooded her body was instant. She was going to kill him, and for what?

The impact against the window shook her free from her motivation. She couldn’t do it. She couldn’t do this. Not to him. Veil looked up at Onris and saw the betrayal and fear in his face. This was the worst decision she’d ever made. Getting involved with him… choosing faceless orders over a living, breathing person…

“Veil! Do it!” Ira called to her as he tried to close the distance. 

She couldn’t.

Onris’ hands were rough against her as he shoved her off of him and tumbled backwards out the window. Her whole body shook, frozen there on the ground, watching but not seeing as Ira ran past to look out the window.

“Damnit! He’s gone! What was that, Veil? You had him!”

Words didn’t come to her lips. It was over. The happiness she’d felt not so long ago evaporated away and now she just felt cold and empty.

“Veil?”

“I’m sorry,” she snapped at Ira, pushing herself back to her feet. “I failed.”

“You said you could handle this. That it would be easy. Well, now he’s gone. If we don’t go after him he’ll get away for good. Get dressed and let’s get moving.”

“No.” The refusal came out of her lips before she fully registered what she said. But she needed it. “No. I’m not going after him.”

Her answer didn’t seem to comprehend in Ira’s mind. “What do you mean you’re not going after him? We have a contract.”

“He’s probably long gone already. We won’t find him.” Her mind started to come back to her, little by little, and she made an excuse for her words. Anything to cover the fact that she was destroying herself.

“So, you’re just… going to let him go? Just like that? You’re not even trying.”

“No, I’m not. You go and find him or do what you think needs doing. I’m staying here.” Her words came out more aggressive than she intended. The hurt showed in his face but she could only feel so many things at once and regret was already filled. 

Work Ira switched off and his normal demeanor came back. His concern for her wellbeing came back to the front. It was no real secret that something was going on with her. “Veil, I’m not going to leave you. We’re a team.”

It felt like her insides were fracturing as she collected her things. His kindness was not what she wanted in this moment. It took every ounce of her willpower not to just fall apart. “I said go, Ira. So go. Go find him. Go kill him. Go finish the contract without me. Just leave me alone.”

“Veil…”

“Go!” Her voice cracked and she fell to her knees.

Ira did not go to her. The gentle creak of wood told her that he left through the window. Whether it was to give her space or pursue and kill Onris she couldn’t say. She couldn’t care. To care would mean admitting she’d started to feel something for him. And admitting that would mean she’d ruined it all.

Veil slowly started to dress, her breaths coming in short gasps as she tried to maintain control, but it wouldn’t last. She picked up the torn belt from the floor and fell to pieces. A choked sob caught in her throat and she screamed. Her anger, her frustration, her pain. It was all so… stupid. She was so stupid. Choosing an ideology over a living person.

She threw the leather across the room and cursed herself for getting involved with him. This was her own fault. It was foolish and naive to think that a murderer like her could ever find happiness. Blood stained her hands for too long and now it came back to haunt her. Now his blood stained her hands.

As the anger abated she was left feeling hollow. Empty. The chill from the window brought the tears to her eyes. Goosebumps barely had a chance to rise on her skin before there was a body there with her, pulling her into an embrace and holding her close. Veil buried her face into Ira’s shoulder and clung to him with whatever strength she had left.

They weren’t supposed to feel anything. That’s why they were good at what they did. When emotion is abandoned the job is easy. But now she felt it and that would feed her regret.


	8. Chapter 8

The soft morning sunlight filtered in through an open hatch in the roof, settling onto Najat’s face, gently raising her from sleep. She glanced around the small room that had become her home and smiled inside her heart. The heavy and warm frame beside her was the only thing in the world she needed. Her eyes drifted over, finding him still pleasantly asleep, mouth hanging open just the slightest bit, hair tousled over his face in a mop.

Najat couldn’t help herself. That dumb face was irresistable. She rolled over and left a trail of little kisses over his face. “I love you,” she whispered after each one until he finally roused. Barely opening his eyes, Ithrin wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her underneath him. “Morning, love.”

His eyes were barely open as he kissed her back. “G’mornin.” The morning frog was still caught in his throat, making his voice raspy and coarse.

Their sleepy lips and limbs mingled in the drifting light, quiet teasing and laughter contained only by the four walls around them. Ithrin would have happily fallen asleep again on top of her, using her body for warmth, and her breasts for pillows. Gentle nails massaged his scalp and played with his mess of hair. “Mmm, love you.”

“Me, or my breasts?” she asked, amused.

“Why not all three of you?”

Najat rolled her eyes, tugging him back up so that she could kiss him again. His hand ran up her thigh making her stop and look him square in the eyes. They were still tired and hooded but Ithrin knew exactly what he was doing. He shrugged but the lingering eye contact requested her permission. Another kiss gave it.

Their lips lingered longer, breaths stolen here and there, their love expressed in this lazy morning. Not eager to get anywhere in a rush they took their time. A slow, even pace. Though it was not difficult to please him, Ithrin made sure to give ample attention to his lovely lady. And when they were both satisfied he settled down on top of her letting the heat between them keep him warm.

Ithrin’s eyes started to drift closed again, the tug of a smile on his lips and arms wrapped snugly around his love. “Go back to sleep,” Najat whispered as she kissed the top of his head. It didn’t take long for his body to settle into its weight and he was gone again.

Though no longer tired herself, Najat let him rest on her like a blanket, gently scratching her nails across his scalp. It was too nice of a morning to let it pass. No nausea to make her beg for sleep. She was late. A little over a month now. And she still hadn’t told him. Najat looked back down at Ithrin and she was okay with it again. He’d make cute kids.


	9. Chapter 9

“I bet I can do it.”

“Don’t be stupid.”

“It’s not that high. I’ve been climbing trees since I could walk.”

“Ithrin…” 

“I’ll be back in a flash!” One stupid grin later, and he was already 10 feet off the ground. 

Najat planted her face firmly in the palm of her hand. “This is a terrible idea!” she called up after him as she waited with her feet planted firmly on the ground below the tree. Good as he might be at climbing, rather seamlessly moving from branch to branch without hesitation, there wasn’t much room for error.

“It’ll be fine!” He called back down, taking his eyes off the next branch for just a second. There was a loud snap and Najat’s breath got stuck in her throat. The branch hit everything on its way down, further breaking, until it lay on the ground in several pieces. Ithrin was still in the tree, barely catching himself on another support. “See? Fine!”

“Just come back down!”

“I want to make you a delicious breakfast!”

“You can just make what you did yesterday! It was fine!” That was a lie. Most of what he would make tasted pretty terrible or like nothing at all.

“But I want to make you something special!”

“Ithrin, just come down!”

“The nest is right here, it’ll be fine!”

A horrid screeching echoed through the forest as the mother of the eggs that Ithrin was trying to steal came barreling through the canopy. The crow-like bird pecked and grabbed at his face, chasing him away from the nest. He backed off, one arm up as he tried to find each step he took in reverse, until there was another snap.

“Ithrin!”

This time there wasn’t much luck to help him. He fell backwards from the broken branch, striking one, two, three branches and more as he quickly dropped. Ithrin managed to catch one in hand but his momentum was too much and it snapped under his weight.

When he finally hit the ground, in a puff of dirt and pine needles, all he could do was groan. Najat pulled on her Black Spirit to snap through space and instantly appear at his side. “Ithrin? Hey. Hey, baby, look at me. Come on.” Panic raced through her blood when he didn’t say anything. There was no blood, no limbs sticking out at odd angles, nothing to say if he wasn’t okay. “Ithrin? Can you hear me?” 

Finally he groaned loudly, his face twisting in pain and eyes blinking open. “I think I broke something,” he mumbled.

“Where does it hurt?”

From behind his back he pulled out his herb bag. The rattling of a few wooden pieces as he opened it spelled the worst. Whatever physical pain he might have been feeling, Ithrin’s face was absolutely destroyed when he pulled out his wooden flute in three pieces. 

Najat’s face went blank and she sighed. She shook her head, standing up and walking away from him without so much as another word. He could have died and all he was worried about was his broken flute. And now they had nothing to eat for breakfast.

“But my flute…!”

\---

The last few days had, for lack of a better phrase, tasted a bit sour on their tongues. Ithrin was still sulking. Not about the black and blue bruises on his body or the sprain in his wrists. No, he was sulking still about the flute he’d broken in his fall. Worthless as it was now, he still carried it in his bag and mourned over it every night by the fire.

While she enjoyed the music, Najat was less inclined to mourn a flute when his stupid decision could have cost him his life. The fact that he didn’t seem to take that seriously is what irked her the most. He could just be so… stupid sometimes.

They’d made it back to Calpheon with very few exchanges. Meals were quiet and their travels about the same. Ithrin occasionally made conversation but their words usually died fairly quickly. Her irritation with his reckless behavior had faded not long after the tree incident, and as stupid as it was, he did truly seem heartbroken. Like all the pain his body was in didn’t matter because now he didn’t have that jovial little instrument to fill the air with joy.

In town now, they had time and opportunity to get supplies. Among other things. Najat sent him off down to the farmers market while she looked for something else. Something specific. If anywhere would have it, Calpheon would.

The pair of them reconvened outside the southern walls of the city where Ithrin had both horses saddled up and ready to go. He tried to put on a smile but Najat could tell his heart wasn’t in it.

“I have something for you.”

That piqued Ithrin’s interest. It was unusual for her to buy him things. It seemed innocent enough so though he was wary, he was not concerned. “You… did?”

“I did.” Najat offered out to him a small, narrow framed box. It was simple and unassuming. Nothing too flashy.

He took the box, casting another confused look between her and the object in his hands. It was very light and, though he shook it gently, it did not make any sound. Though it was not quite light enough to assume it empty and a joke. Not that Najat usually made jokes.

Peeking under the lid as he lifted it, Ithrin nearly dropped the box in his hands. “You… you didn’t!” The top lay discarded, completely ignored as he stared in wonder. A shiny, well crafted tin flute. It was a little smaller than the flute he’d gotten used to playing after so many years, but this one would survive so much better. “Najat, this is… I love it! It’s amazing!”

Ithrin played a few light notes and his heart sang with them. He gleefully cheered, his eyes bright and shining when he looked back at Najat. That adorable, dumb face was back to it’s usual cheer. She couldn’t help but adore the simplicity of his love, and her love for him. Even if she hadn’t yet voiced it.


	10. Chapter 10

“I swear it’s around here somewhere…!” Panic laced Ithrin’s voice as he led his horse around another bend but did not see the waterfall he expected to find. They’d traveled all afternoon for this little surprise. Regretfully, he’d gotten lost trying to retrace his steps.

Not that she ever really showed what she was thinking on her face, Najat did not look impressed with him. She dismounted her horse, tying it to a nearby tree, and walked away from him towards the cliff looking out over the sea. He was so ashamed by his failure - once again - to take her to a nice spot without something going horribly wrong. Last time they were chased by skeletons… Ithrin shuddered at the reminder.

He continued to sulk at his failure by the horses when Najat called back to him, “Come sit with me.”

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad that they missed the waterfall? Ithrin grabbed some of their snacks from his saddlebags and carefully managed his way down to the precarious edge. Najat sat waiting for him, her face surprisingly bright as he came to sit beside her.

“Sorry,” he mumbled under his breath, hoping she wasn’t too upset to have wasted her day on his hairbrained idea.

His breath caught in his throat as he felt her fingers interlace with his. Little signs of affection like this sent his heart soaring. Reminders that she did care even if she was quiet.

The setting was beautiful but not quite what he had planned for. Still, it seemed to have the right effect. Ithrin risked a glance in her direction, hoping she wouldn’t notice, just on the off chance he might see something in her expression. He was rewarded in kind. The little tug of a smile on her lips. The rare sparkle in her eye as she took in everything. Every part of her was more beautiful in her enjoyment.

A happy sigh left his lips as he stared. As he glanced happily out at the gulls that danced in the sky he hoped that she loved him as deeply as he did her.


	11. Chapter 11

The swamps of Serendia are not kind to the faint of heart. Their thick mud, dangerous plants, and aggressive inhabitants drive off even the well prepared. Most who frequent its domain stay to the roads and try to keep as close to the city of Glish as they can. Some, on the other hand, just want to see the world and everything it has in it. For better or worse.

The fogans did not respond kindly to the giant, his small friend and her black creature. Their packs grew thick and though they could fight off most of them they were driven away from the roads by the masses. For the most part the small girl was able to direct her furred companion to her own defense, but occasionally had to draw her blade on one that got too close.

“Chen, stay close to me,” the giant called back to her. There was no immediate response. The sound of Heilang attacking and clawing his way through enemies meant he was protecting her but it was hard to hear where he was through the din of the fogan’s battle cries.

“Lejf!!” The scream came shrill through the air and made his heart stop. 

He snapped around in place and his blood ran cold when he saw how much they’d gotten separated. “Chen!?”

Heilang was doing his best to protect her but they were cornered against a ruined building and he was growing weak. Spears pierced his side and he roared until they shrunk against his force. Maybe one or two fell to his teeth before they recovered and continued their incessant attacks.

One of the fogan commanders, mounted high on his rough lizard’s back, charged through in a straight line for Heilang. He met it head on but was forced back to the ground. It was a battle he was going to lose in his weakened state. Chen seemed to recognize that, folding her hands together and then snapping them outward. Heilang’s mournful whine resounded in the swamp as he vanished from space, dismissed. She was now completely exposed.

“Chen!” Lejfur swept his axe through the frog like bodies and crushed those that did not move under foot as he charged. Nicks and cuts found their way past his armor as he ignored every creature between him and Chen. Shoulder down, he ran straight into the beast that the fogan commander rode and knocked them both flat into the water.

The numbers didn’t matter anymore. All he cared about was getting them both out of there. Stowing one axe, Lejf scooped Chen up into his arm and bolted. His foot met the chest of the still struggling commander and ensured that it did not get back up.

He ran north with no specific destination in mind so long as it was free of danger. He didn’t stop until they reached the river that separated Serendia proper from Heidel. Chen was still curled in a ball against his chest, muddy and shaking, but safe. Unharmed.

Better safe than sorry, he walked a short while east to get them closer to the city, just in case they needed supplies. Stopping near both a bridge and a small farm seemed like the best place for now. Gentle as he could, Lejfur set his small companion down on the river bank and began helping her clean the mud from her legs. No sign of blood. A relief.

“Are you alright?” She nodded quickly. “And Heilang?”

There was hesitation now. Chen repeated that same motion as earlier and the large black creature rematerialized in a space nearby. He landed rough, stumbling on his feet, but did not intend to let that stop him from threatening any that might pose a danger. His roar echoed out across the water but was unnecessary. There was no danger here. Realizing that, he settled and began nursing his own wounds.

Now clean, and assured that Chen was not hurt in any way, Lejfur calmed down. They were all okay despite the anxiety of the situation. Maybe they would stay in town tonight and treat themselves to a nice meal and maybe a hot bath. Interrupting his musings, Chen suddenly threw her arms around his neck in a hug and started crying.

“What’s wrong, are you hurt somewhere?” Lejf’s anxiety immediately picked up again.

She shook her head quickly but the crying didn’t stop. “That was… really scary. They really hurt you and Heilang. When we’re stronger we need to go back and teach them all a lesson.” Heilang accentuated her comments with a deep growl.

Now that his heart rate was allowed to return to normal again, he rumbled out a deep laugh. “We don’t have to go there ever again if you don’t want to. You’ll probably just get stuck in the mud again, being so short.”

The playful insult seemed to stop her crying as she scoffed at his comment. “Then you’ll just have to carry me! Or… I’ll ride on Heilang’s back.”

“I won’t be carrying you. Heilang, will you?” The creature stopped licking its wounds for a moment to huff at them both. “That sounded like a no to me.”

“You… you…!” Her face turned bright red and she dropped down from her embrace to huff on the ground next to him. “You meanies.”

Lejfur laughed and ruffled her hair. Little devil that she was, Chenamin was a fun companion to have around.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> worth it to note, this chapter occurs a very long time before Lejfur and Chenamin first meet.

“Hey, big guy. You okay?”

Pain throbbed and white flashed behind Lejfur’s eyes, distorting the voice and drowning out much else. He groaned and tried to stand but didn’t get very far.

“Woah, slow down there. You took a big fall. Take it easy. Take it easy.”

Soft hands brushed his cheeks and a wet cloth dabbed at his forehead. Lejfur tried again to open his eyes but the light was blinding. Blinking away the glare, he saw the face of an angel. As his eyesight focused he saw the most beautiful smile, sparkling hazel eyes, and a halo of red hair. Before he could speak, she shushed him.

“You’re still bleeding. If you’re able, drink this.”

The familiar red liquid passed over his lips and all his aches and pains seemed to fade.

“That’s better. You may be big, but you’re not indestructible. Don’t push yourself so hard next time.” The woman stood up, towering far and above what he expected, and offered her hand to help him stand. He hesitated to take the help and she seemed to understand why. “I wouldn’t offer my hand if I didn’t think I could stand. Come on.”

And help she could. With a heft and a push, Lejfur was back on his feet. A bit woozy but stable. Shaking off the vertigo, he oriented himself back towards the woman that presumably saved his life. “Thank you… miss…?”

“Alyxeria, Valkyrie of Elion. But you can call me Alyx.” She gave him that brilliant smile and for a moment he was light headed again. “Why don’t you come back with me to Calpheon? You could get that head of yours checked out and maybe I’ll buy you a drink for being such a good patient.”

“That… sounds very nice. Thank you. Alyx.”

“It was my pleasure, really. What was your name?”

“Lejfur. The pleasure is all mine.”


	13. Chapter 13

Smoke choked out the lungs, though long left behind. A bloody haze tainted the world. The constant drone of clashing weapons and dying men. Everything was numb. It had to be or it would all fall apart. The loneliness would set in and then just a shattered emptiness. Love could not cross that threshold. Love needed life to be felt.

Miles melted to nothingness in his dissociative state. Dirt roads turned to paved streets. Trees turned to buildings. Emptiness turned to crowds. Crowds that parted away before the image they saw. A lumbering giant, soot stained skin, arrows in his shoulder, and blood… too much blood.

His feet took him where they were wont to go. At this point his mind was too far gone to even notice where they followed until they stopped. A hilted breath caught in his throat as he stood frozen. He didn’t even have the strength to knock on the door. The loud thud of his head hitting the side of the small home was the closest he could get to a knock.

The door cracked open briefly before swinging wide and the redhead that owned the home stepped into view. Confusion crossed her face. “Lejfur?” His condition, the pain that laced his features, and his presence, alone, filled in the many questions she wanted to ask. Why he was there became abundantly clear. “Oh… oh no… Lejf…”

A cracked sob broke Lejfur’s mindless agony. He fell to his knees on her doorstep, caught only as she put herself in his way so he wouldn’t fall to the floor. Alyx hugged him to her chest, brushing her hands through his hair, letting him pour out his grief as he sobbed. Blood and tears would stain her shirt but it was a small sacrifice. 

There was nothing she could do except provide him any comforts he might need and heal what physical wounds she could. There was no replacing that life he’d lost. “I’m so sorry, Lejf. I’m so, so sorry…”

Crickets were the only thing that Lejfur could hear when he finally willed his eyes to open. Instead of hearing the drum of his heart in his ears it felt like it had stopped. Losing Chen… he feared that more than anything, and his mind knew it. Just like it used to torment him with memories of when he hurt Tajsa, now it tormented him with losing her.

He could feel the tiny firebrand curled up against his arm. She was tucked warm between him and Heilang, the two largest creatures a tiny human like her could claim as her own. Willing away the agony of the fear in his heart, Lejfur wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in close.

“Lejf…” her tiny voice squeaked out from against him.

“Sorry, Chen. Go back to sleep.” He kissed the top of her head and released her, but she stayed right there tucked against his side. The place he hoped she’d always be.


	14. Chapter 14

“There’s javelin throwers up on that ridge!”

“Got them!”

Dark energy swirled around Ithrin’s great arrow as he targeted the goblins that were harassing them from afar. Three quick shots in rapid succession and they all fell. 

“Did you see that?!” he grinned, turning to look at Najat, but got not response as she was busy with the other mansha that were harrying her. He pouted, stowing the great bow and releasing the clasps for his crossbow.

Try as he might, for these last few weeks they’ve been traveling together, Ithrin was completely unable to garner any response from the woman he was with. They both had black spirits, neither of them had much if any memory of where they came from, and even that similarity was not enough for him to coax anything from her. It was almost irritating!

The mansha goblins around them fell in great numbers much to the glee of their ever-present cheerleaders. Najat wasn’t much fond of hers, but if what it wanted matched up with her, then she’d cooperate. On the other hand, Ithrin was willing to listen to most of what his said. It seemed mostly reasonable. All it really wanted was to keep him safe.

“It says there’s an ogre up over the next rise that might have what we need.” She was still completely ignoring how useful he was, taking care of any goblins that tried to attack her from behind or afar. He was useful, right?

Ithrin just grumbled, following in her steps. Next time he’d do better. He’d impress her more. The ogre would be his chance to prove to her he’s not just dead weight that needs to be ordered around. That little voice in the back of his head very much supported this train of thought.

There were a few more goblins along the way and that worm dug its way ever farther into his mind as she did not even acknowledge his help. It was downright irritating. Najat seemed to notice his pout, but not anything else, and commented. “You alright?”

“Fine.” His words were curt and it stopped her as he continued walking. 

He crested the top of the rise and found their target. A towering ogre with a massive greataxe and a small pouch strapped to its waist. His own black spirit yelled at him that what they were looking for was inside of that pouch and now was his chance to prove to Najat that she wasn’t the only one who was capable around here. One foot in front of the other.

“Ithrin, wait!”

The words fell on deaf ears as he charged through the forest. The ogre saw him coming and raised its blade at him. Ithrin tapped into the power of his dark spirit and let it give him that extra boost he needed. The mangled edge of the axe slammed down too slow as he slid between its feet. Energy channeled into his off hand as he slammed it into the ogres knee. The force of the hit dropped it down to one leg, sweeping a giant arm back at him. 

Three bolts found their way into its ankle, another two in the hand as it tried to grapple him, and one matched every step as he used its arm as a ramp to maneuver up and over its head. Black energy filled every bolt that rotated through his crossbow as he leaped over, burying each one into its collar.

Almost like a tickle in the back of his mind, the black spirit warned him of the backswing on the axe. He dropped to the ground using his flexibility to keep his feet under him and immediately bounced back up when the axe was gone. It had only been a few seconds but the sheer number of bolts that peppered the ogre’s body had made it slow and its time limited. 

The black spirit flooded his body with power in its excitement to finish the beast off single handed. A pulse of energy through its forehead and precision shot between its ribs put the ogre on its back to never stand again.

Blooming with pride, Ithrin dug through the pouch and found the black stone within. Exactly what he was looking for. 

“That was… amazing. How did you do that?”

_**You don’t need her anymore.** _

A black smoke rose from his crossbow as he turned it back on the woman that was slowly fading from his conscious mind. Two shots released in quick succession. The first caught her shoulder, the second passing through the faded image of her body as she shifted through space away from it.

“What the fuck, Ithrin!?”

_“I don’t need you anymore.”_

“What…?”

She barely moved in time as his body flashed towards her, the smoke on his crossbow expanding across his arm. Both of them were quick but she had the distinct advantage of being able to vanish and reappear in some other place. It was a skill she very much used to her advantage. Every shot he took missed its mark though some did narrowly graze her armor.

There were words that she cried out at him but he did not hear them. They did not matter anymore. He would end her and his black spirit would take her power, making them both stronger. It’s not like she wanted him around anyway.

Black coated bolts flew through the air in her every direction that prevented her from getting close. It was the thing he was best at - staying nimble and away from danger while he picked off his enemies from afar. If she had been paying attention she’d know she wouldn’t be able to get close enough to him like this. A sick smile spread across his lips at the joy his spirit felt. The cloud around his conscious mind thickened as he gave into it more. She was on the defensive. Until she wasn’t. 

The smile on his face vanished as she rolled into one of his attacks, taking the bolt to her shoulder on purpose. She snapped through space and appeared in his face. Her elbow drove all the air out of his lungs - and maybe snapped a few ribs. The haze around him scattered the moment he felt her blade bite into his arm.

Blood sprayed and the mechanisms of his crossbow scattered across the ground at the end of her swing. The black smoke dissipated and left him crying in agony. Whatever had taken him was gone now. He was Ithrin again - bleeding, in pain, and terrified.

“Hey, hey, I’m here.” Najat knelt down next to him, hands up offering peace if he would let her approach. The two bolts she had taken were still buried and bleeding.

Tears streamed down Ithrin’s cheeks as the realization of what was happening set into his mind through the pain. He did this. To himself, and to her. “I’m sorry… I’m so sorry.”

“Let me help.” Delicate in her approach, Najat removed the torn glove from his arm, careful not to damage the barely attached skin that she had caught in her attempt to take out his crossbow. It was a clean cut and should heal fairly well. “I know it hurts but stick with me, okay?” 

“Okay…” Ithrin’s voice was diminutive compared to its normal boisterous self. He knew what he did and accepted his punishment. 

Najat was able to clean and bind his wound an acceptable amount with the supplies they had. He would need a proper healer in Calpheon to fully repair the injury but this would suffice for their travels. He shook the entire time - and she was sure it wasn’t just from the pain.

When she finished, Ithrin pulled his knees up to his chest and rocked, looking as pathetic as someone who had nearly bested her possibly could. “I’m sorry…” 

Pain pierced her heart deeper than either of his bolts could have done, knowing she had done that to him. Perhaps surprising both him and herself, she embraced Ithrin to hold him until he stopped shaking. “It’s okay, I forgive you. I’m sorry too.”

She would be better about seeing when his black spirit was getting the better of him, and she would be the one to pull it out of him without having to use her weapon. It was a solemn vow to herself that she would never hurt him like that again.


	15. Chapter 15

Frostbite bit at the faces of those less prepared for the coming winter in the mountains above Duvencrune. The crisp scent of snow was in the air. Tantalizing and threatening at the same time. Those that lived in these mountains would shutter their doors and windows and pray that they had enough stores to survive until spring. At least, those that were still alive.

Blood stained the ice here. Jagged crystals in unnatural shapes occasionally decorated by the body of someone less fortunate. No survivors was the most delicious way, after all. Not all were claimed by the ice. Some were cloven in two or crushed beneath the weight of something no less than a monster.

The destruction was palpable in the air. If any yet lived in these ruins they dare not even breathe lest they be found. Xiphrel licked the blood from her finger, admiring the handiwork of her new toy. Who would have thought something so powerful would be hidden in a place so drab.

“Where is our pay?” the large, gruff voice interrupted her personal serenade. 

She waved him off with a hand, not even bothering to look. “Take what you want from these people. They’re of no use to me anymore.”

“That is not what we were promised. We had a deal, witch.”

“I am no witch.” Xiphrel snapped around, the venom in her eyes willing him to freeze like the air around them. “Our deal has changed, Gulbrun. Take what you want and go on your way. I don’t need you or your other brutes anymore.”

The giant straightened his back and glowered down at her. “Give us our pay, or I will take that trinket in exchange.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“You are outmatched here. Witch.”

That was the final straw. A crystalline spear materialized in her hand. Pulling on the frigid powers of the talisman, jagged blocks of ice solidified around the giant’s feet. The ice willed itself to her control. All it would take was a single strike and this argument would be over.

But Gulbrun was not so crippled by the predicament as the commoners that once populated this hamlet. He easily broke his feet from their confines and met the sorceress before she was ready. His giant hand wrapped itself around her throat and squeezed.

Iced gauntlets formed around her hands as Xiphrel tried to claw her way free but there was no room to give. Every cut she tore open only made him squeeze tighter. There was only one option she had left.

Using what air she had left, she began muttering an incantation. As the words passed over her lips Gulbrun squeezed harder to stop whatever game she was playing. Her pallid skin tinted to blue as she ran out of breath. A small spear of ice formed on her finger and, in a single fluid motion, it shot between the giant’s eyes.

Pain erupted behind his skull. He’d had enough of this nonsense. Eyes closed against the pain he twisted his hand to snap the woman’s neck but there was no satisfying crack. As the pain abated he opened his eyes to find his hand empty.

“I did not want to have to do this.”

Drawing the great axe from behind his back, Gulbrun roared and spun to try and find the source of the woman’s voice. There was no sign of her anywhere despite her voice being so clear in his ear. “Where are you, witch?! Coward!”

“Oh, don’t be stupid. You’re already a fool. I am always with you but never in your grasp.”

“Stop taunting me with riddles! Come out!”

“In due time. Now why don’t you be a darling and take me to Calpheon. I have some work that needs done.”

“I will do no such thing--” But try as he might to remain, his feet moved. Sloppy at first, as if he was not used to his own weight, until they found their stride. “What curse have you put me under?!”

“One of necessity. You brought this on yourself and now you’re going to fix it.”

“Release me!”

“Unfortunately, I cannot. Not yet. If you’d rather, I can take your place.” In a moment, the world spun in place. The vertigo took hold of his mind and all he wanted to do was retch into the snow. Forcing his eyes closed he fell to his hands and knees, breathing until the nausea passed. “Now, now, that wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Opening his eyes again, he stared back at hands that were not his. Diminutive, slender hands. Her hands. He tried to scream her name but no voice came from his throat. 

“Oh, stop your blabbering.” The sorceress pushed herself back up to her feet, cracking her stiff joints. It was not a pleasant experience but necessary if she had wanted to survive that encounter. He should have just taken his payment and left it at that.

“I’ll let you out soon enough, you dumb brute. Once you learn to behave. Our souls are bound and you cannot escape - but neither can I. Until I find a way to undo this hex, you will cooperate, or you will never be allowed free again.”

The raging giant quieted himself in Xiphrel’s mind. She could feel his seething hate. It would keep her warm on the long walk through the mountains.


	16. Chapter 16

Blackness. That’s all that existed. All that ever would exist. Left. Right. Up. Down. Forward. Backward. It grabbed at his mind as the ever present reminder of what he would never have. The forced concept of nonexistence. Try as he might to find his way through, to the light that his life might offer, the blackness was never ending.

The sensation of running flooded his body. The impact of his feet on a surface. The strain of his muscles against the effort. Nothing within his vision changed. Anxiety wracked his heart. It stuttered in his chest and the next he felt was the weightlessness of falling. There was no ground, just the endless sensation of freefall. The impact would give him release.

But the darkness remained. Pain shot through his body, tingling with fear, as he hit whatever surface he found. For as long as he fell he should be dead, but not here. Not in this place of emptiness. Straight ahead, up the way he fell from, there was a shift of movement. Something gray amongst the black. He ran, never once standing, but suddenly moving forwards once again.

The shape solidified into a figure, barely visible in the dark, and he pushed harder. Faster. Webs of smoke and blackness licked at the anchor he found. If he wasn’t fast enough it would disappear. The dark outline of his hand was barely highlighted by the small beacon he chased. He tried to call out to it but his words were smothered. 

As he neared, the figure started to turn. It felt like the ground might fall out from under him again. What stared back at him was not an image of hope. He stared back into his own face, ashen gray, splattered with blood. A past he could not remember.

Tsitus’ breath caught in his throat and forced him from the nightmare. Moonlight filtered in through the half pulled curtains. He could see. Though dark, his vision was clear. It was just a nightmare. That same damn nightmare. He sat up and put a hand to his eyes to wipe away the anxiety that still pounded in his chest. 

Looking around the room he reassured himself that everything was as it should be. Isarr’s breath was even in his chest as he slept beside him. The air was crisp. Fall. The best time of year.

Gently pushing aside the covers, he got out of bed and headed for the kitchen. A little fire in the stove and some boiling water for tea. Taken off the heat before the whistle could wake up his partner, it was the perfect temperature for a little herbal blend. A few dried leaves from their garden was the perfect top off.

The warm aroma filled his nose as he held the ceramic cup close to his chest. Outside the air was even chillier, but it helped keep his mind from the darker places it might go. A light breeze rustled the leaves and sent some drifting down into the carpet of those that had already fallen. If he stood still long enough he might be able to see the deer making their way through the underbrush. Or hear the owls calling out their territories. The peace brought a smile to his lips.

Another breeze swept through the porch and sent a chill up his spine. Not a moment later, a warm blanket was set over his shoulders. Just beside him Isarr appeared with his own cup of tea. Even without words his presence was the most comfort Tsitus could ever need. He leaned against his shoulder so that he could wrap the blanket around them both and smiled.

They could just sit there all night, sipping their tea, and everything would be alright.


End file.
